A Little Thing Called Knocking
by PerSempreESempre
Summary: Charming seems to forget all manners and doesn't knock before entering an adult woman's bedroom. Needless to say, he's scarred for life. M to be safe.


"God's Emma," Killian moaned. He had never imagined that he'd enjoy having her this much. She was a little minx in bed. The activities they had preformed earlier were marvelous. Emma was magical. Her blonde hair a mess over the pillows and her skin glistening with sweat, she smirked up at him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he thrust into her. He could feel her begin to tighten around him as they were about to reach their peaks. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, nails dragging along his muscular back. Killian shouted out Emma's name and it echoed through the room. He looked down to see Emma's horrified face, she was grasping for sheets to cover them up, as she covered her breasts with her arm. Killian was confused, he knew she was enjoying herself, up until... Still on top of her and inside her, he looked around... Charming was standing in the doorway. White faced. Stuttering.

"Hey, mate. A little thing called knocking. It's brilliant for avoiding these awkward situations," Killian winked at him.

"David," Emma said slowly. Too late. Charming was on his way out. He ran out of the loft as quickly as he could get out.

"That was mortifying," Emma said as Killian rolled of of her and laid next to her. He looked back her and smiled, pulling her close.

"Could've been worse,"

"How?" she asked

"Well, he could've come in when neither of us were close to satisfied," he smirked, pressing a kiss to her temple. She groaned and buried her face in his neck.

A few hours later

Hook entered pub that was known as "The Rabbit Hole", still in his leather coat, hook and all. Emma had begged him to begin to wear normal clothes since they defeated the Wicked Witch, but he refused. At least at this point in time. He settled at the bar and brought out his flask. While he did occasionally partake in the occasional beer with Robin Hood, it was a rum night for him and he simply wanted his flask.

"Ah, there is the dreaded Captain Hook," said the familiar bandit. Robin Hood appeared and took a seat to his right. "You look like you're enjoying yourself," he commented as he ordered himself a beer.

"Aye, that I certainly am. Doesn't compare to the fun I had earlier today though," Killian, said winking at his friend. "I see you've escaped your queen for the night,"

"Regina, Roland and Henry were spending the evening together," he said smiling at the thought of Regina and Roland and Henry having a night in watching the movies based upon himself and the others in this town. Although, he still didn't grasp the concept of what movies were, Roland loved them.

"So what did you do in your day that was so fantastic?"

"Not what, mate. Who," he said, grinning devilishly. Robin merely laughed and took a sip of his beer as Killian continued to rave about Emma.

"I'm telling you, mate, never in my three hundred years have I had a woman so bloody fantastic in bed," he bragged. After pining for Emma for so long and having that witch get in the way of them, simply being in the same room as her was enough to make him happy, but being with his love in that way, well, it brought them both happiness.

"I'm telling you Robin, when she's under me, I've never felt so alive," he continues.

"Ehm, Killian,"

"You must know what it's like Robin, to have your own true love. Regina must be quite a little minx herself," he chuckled. "I always knew Emma had a big mouth, but I never quite knew how big until it was wrapped around my-" He stopped. Robin was giving him quite an alarming look. He'd seen a look similar to that earlier today.

"David is right behind me, isn't he?"

"Afraid so," Robin said. He didn't mind hearing Killian brag about his and Emma's lovemaking, at least not too much, they had become quite good friends in the recent months, but he was uncomfortable with David being there and being unable to stop Killian from running his mouth. Putting on an uncomfortable smile, Killian turned around to greet Emma's father. Wham. David threw a punch that collided right with his nose.

"I wasn't going to hit you until I heard you speak," he mumbled. He called for a beer and sat down next to Killian, who looked quite flabbergasted not that he punched him, not like it hasn't happened before, but that he just now casually sat down next to him, as if nothing had happened. Robin had his poker face on, not wanting to interfere in any almost-family problems between the two. Killian wiped a smear of blood from his nose. David hadn't put as nearly as much strength in it as he could've, so not much damage besides a small amount of pain.

"Listen, mate," Killian began towards David, who put his hand up in a gesture of stopping Killian from continuing.

"No, you listen. I'm not angry that you two are... Together. I'm mortified that I saw it, but I know that Emma isn't a child and can handle herself. I know that you two have been through a lot together and that you only want the best for her. We all know you love her, Killian. We all know she loves you. I'm happy that you make her happy," he said. Killian looked back at Robin Hood whose mouth was hanging open a tad. This family is insane, he thought to himself.

"However, that being said, I f I ever hear you speak about my daughter like that again, I'll beat the hell out of you, mate," he finished with a wink.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Dave," Killian promised.

**This just popped into my head and I thought I'd do a little dabble with it. You can send me prompts at my tumblr .com**


End file.
